uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mt 26/kjv
: }|1| 26:1 And it came to pass, when Jesus had finished all these sayings, he said unto his disciples, }} : }|2| 26:2 Ye know that after two days is the feast of the passover, and the Son of man is betrayed to be crucified. }} : }|3| 26:3 Then assembled together the chief priests, and the scribes, and the elders of the people, unto the palace of the high priest, who was called Caiaphas, }} : }|4| 26:4 And consulted that they might take Jesus by subtilty, and kill him. }} : }|5| 26:5 But they said, Not on the feast day, lest there be an uproar among the people. }} : }|6| 26:6 Now when Jesus was in Bethany, in the house of Simon the leper, }} : }|7| 26:7 There came unto him a woman having an alabaster box of very precious ointment, and poured it on his head, as he sat at meat. }} : }|8| 26:8 But when his disciples saw it, they had indignation, saying, To what purpose is this waste? }} : }|9| 26:9 For this ointment might have been sold for much, and given to the poor. }} : }|10| 26:10 When Jesus understood it, he said unto them, Why trouble ye the woman? for she hath wrought a good work upon me. }} : }|11| 26:11 For ye have the poor always with you; but me ye have not always. }} : }|12| 26:12 For in that she hath poured this ointment on my body, she did it for my burial. }} : }|13| 26:13 Verily I say unto you, Wheresoever this gospel shall be preached in the whole world, there shall also this, that this woman hath done, be told for a memorial of her. }} : }|14| 26:14 Then one of the twelve, called Judas Iscariot, went unto the chief priests, }} : }|15| 26:15 And said unto them, What will ye give me, and I will deliver him unto you? And they covenanted with him for thirty pieces of silver. }} : }|16| 26:16 And from that time he sought opportunity to betray him. }} : }|17| 26:17 Now the first day of the feast of unleavened bread the disciples came to Jesus, saying unto him, Where wilt thou that we prepare for thee to eat the passover? }} : }|18| 26:18 And he said, Go into the city to such a man, and say unto him, The Master saith, My time is at hand; I will keep the passover at thy house with my disciples. }} : }|19| 26:19 And the disciples did as Jesus had appointed them; and they made ready the passover. }} : }|20| 26:20 Now when the even was come, he sat down with the twelve. }} : }|21| 26:21 And as they did eat, he said, Verily I say unto you, that one of you shall betray me. }} : }|22| 26:22 And they were exceeding sorrowful, and began every one of them to say unto him, Lord, is it I? }} : }|23| 26:23 And he answered and said, He that dippeth his hand with me in the dish, the same shall betray me. }} : }|24| 26:24 The Son of man goeth as it is written of him: but woe unto that man by whom the Son of man is betrayed! it had been good for that man if he had not been born. }} : }|25| 26:25 Then Judas, which betrayed him, answered and said, Master, is it I? He said unto him, Thou hast said. }} : }|26| 26:26 And as they were eating, Jesus took bread, and blessed it, and brake it, and gave it to the disciples, and said, Take, eat; this is my body. }} : }|27| 26:27 And he took the cup, and gave thanks, and gave it to them, saying, Drink ye all of it; }} : }|28| 26:28 For this is my blood of the new testament, which is shed for many for the remission of sins. }} : }|29| 26:29 But I say unto you, I will not drink henceforth of this fruit of the vine, until that day when I drink it new with you in my Father's kingdom. }} : }|30| 26:30 And when they had sung an hymn, they went out into the mount of Olives. }} : }|31| 26:31 Then saith Jesus unto them, All ye shall be offended because of me this night: for it is written, I will smite the shepherd, and the sheep of the flock shall be scattered abroad. }} : }|32| 26:32 But after I am risen again, I will go before you into Galilee. }} : }|33| 26:33 Peter answered and said unto him, Though all men shall be offended because of thee, yet will I never be offended. }} : }|34| 26:34 Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, That this night, before the cock crow, thou shalt deny me thrice. }} : }|35| 26:35 Peter said unto him, Though I should die with thee, yet will I not deny thee. Likewise also said all the disciples. }} : }|36| 26:36 Then cometh Jesus with them unto a place called Gethsemane, and saith unto the disciples, Sit ye here, while I go and pray yonder. }} : }|37| 26:37 And he took with him Peter and the two sons of Zebedee, and began to be sorrowful and very heavy. }} : }|38| 26:38 Then saith he unto them, My soul is exceeding sorrowful, even unto death: tarry ye here, and watch with me. }} : }|39| 26:39 And he went a little farther, and fell on his face, and prayed, saying, O my Father, if it be possible, let this cup pass from me: nevertheless not as I will, but as thou wilt. }} : }|40| 26:40 And he cometh unto the disciples, and findeth them asleep, and saith unto Peter, What, could ye not watch with me one hour? }} : }|41| 26:41 Watch and pray, that ye enter not into temptation: the spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak. }} : }|42| 26:42 He went away again the second time, and prayed, saying, O my Father, if this cup may not pass away from me, except I drink it, thy will be done. }} : }|43| 26:43 And he came and found them asleep again: for their eyes were heavy. }} : }|44| 26:44 And he left them, and went away again, and prayed the third time, saying the same words. }} : }|45| 26:45 Then cometh he to his disciples, and saith unto them, Sleep on now, and take your rest: behold, the hour is at hand, and the Son of man is betrayed into the hands of sinners. }} : }|46| 26:46 Rise, let us be going: behold, he is at hand that doth betray me. }} : }|47| 26:47 And while he yet spake, lo, Judas, one of the twelve, came, and with him a great multitude with swords and staves, from the chief priests and elders of the people. }} : }|48| 26:48 Now he that betrayed him gave them a sign, saying, Whomsoever I shall kiss, that same is he: hold him fast. }} : }|49| 26:49 And forthwith he came to Jesus, and said, Hail, master; and kissed him. }} : }|50| 26:50 And Jesus said unto him, Friend, wherefore art thou come? Then came they, and laid hands on Jesus, and took him. }} : }|51| 26:51 And, behold, one of them which were with Jesus stretched out his hand, and drew his sword, and struck a servant of the high priest's, and smote off his ear. }} : }|52| 26:52 Then said Jesus unto him, Put up again thy sword into his place: for all they that take the sword shall perish with the sword. }} : }|53| 26:53 Thinkest thou that I cannot now pray to my Father, and he shall presently give me more than twelve legions of angels? }} : }|54| 26:54 But how then shall the scriptures be fulfilled, that thus it must be? }} : }|55| 26:55 In that same hour said Jesus to the multitudes, Are ye come out as against a thief with swords and staves for to take me? I sat daily with you teaching in the temple, and ye laid no hold on me. }} : }|56| 26:56 But all this was done, that the scriptures of the prophets might be fulfilled. Then all the disciples forsook him, and fled. }} : }|57| 26:57 And they that had laid hold on Jesus led him away to Caiaphas the high priest, where the scribes and the elders were assembled. }} : }|58| 26:58 But Peter followed him afar off unto the high priest's palace, and went in, and sat with the servants, to see the end. }} : }|59| 26:59 Now the chief priests, and elders, and all the council, sought false witness against Jesus, to put him to death; }} : }|60| 26:60 But found none: yea, though many false witnesses came, yet found they none. At the last came two false witnesses, }} : }|61| 26:61 And said, This fellow said, I am able to destroy the temple of God, and to build it in three days. }} : }|62| 26:62 And the high priest arose, and said unto him, Answerest thou nothing? what is it which these witness against thee? }} : }|63| 26:63 But Jesus held his peace. And the high priest answered and said unto him, I adjure thee by the living God, that thou tell us whether thou be the Christ, the Son of God. }} : }|64| 26:64 Jesus saith unto him, Thou hast said: nevertheless I say unto you, Hereafter shall ye see the Son of man sitting on the right hand of power, and coming in the clouds of heaven. }} : }|65| 26:65 Then the high priest rent his clothes, saying, He hath spoken blasphemy; what further need have we of witnesses? behold, now ye have heard his blasphemy. }} : }|66| 26:66 What think ye? They answered and said, He is guilty of death. }} : }|67| 26:67 Then did they spit in his face, and buffeted him; and others smote him with the palms of their hands, }} : }|68| 26:68 Saying, Prophesy unto us, thou Christ, Who is he that smote thee? }} : }|69| 26:69 Now Peter sat without in the palace: and a damsel came unto him, saying, Thou also wast with Jesus of Galilee. }} : }|70| 26:70 But he denied before them all, saying, I know not what thou sayest. }} : }|71| 26:71 And when he was gone out into the porch, another maid saw him, and said unto them that were there, This fellow was also with Jesus of Nazareth. }} : }|72| 26:72 And again he denied with an oath, I do not know the man. }} : }|73| 26:73 And after a while came unto him they that stood by, and said to Peter, Surely thou also art one of them; for thy speech bewrayeth thee. }} : }|74| 26:74 Then began he to curse and to swear, saying, I know not the man. And immediately the cock crew. }} : }|75| 26:75 And Peter remembered the word of Jesus, which said unto him, Before the cock crow, thou shalt deny me thrice. And he went out, and wept bitterly. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *